


Wreckless

by sywrites13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detective, Detective alternate universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sywrites13/pseuds/sywrites13
Summary: Mix crime, murder and drugs with meeting a handsome stranger at a birthday party and what do you get? A whole load of mess.⚠️Contains crime, violence, strong language, sex and sexual references... :)i don't own any of the characters except my OCs!!
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, I guess you can call this my first time posting on AO3.
> 
> I hope you guys like this story, it’s been some time since I wrote a fanfic about Eren so I hope I haven’t gone too ooc for him! 
> 
> Anyways, I want to keep this brief so enjoy!

“Detective, do you have any idea what you’ve just done?”

“Yes.”

“That’s yes sir to you!”

“Yes, sir.”

“You let a world class wanted fugitive escape with over eight hundred million! Do you have any idea of what that means!”

“They had hostages, guns and explosives that go past what’s even legal to have. If I went after them the hostages along with innocent people and my officers would have died.”

“That’s no excuse! They’ve escaped now. This is the first time in six years that we’ve had them in our reach and you let them go!”

“Would you have rather had innocent people die to catch them?”

“No, that’s not what I’m saying.”

“Really? Well sir I think that’s exactly what you’re saying.”

“You—“

“Haven’t you realised that in this case we’ve been the only ones spilling unnecessary blood? Throughout these past few months not one officer or bystander has been killed by their hands, not yet at least. This time they were serious, I could tell by his voice. If we dared to fight back they would’ve blown our heads off without hesitation! They’re criminals, they’re no longer scared of death!”

“You got scared and lost your composure! Is that what made you let go of the biggest arrest in years?”

“Are you usually this stupid or is this just some act?”

“Don’t you get lippy with me!”

“Listen here, I’ve had a rough day and I don’t need any of your bullshit!”

“I don’t give a damn about your day! You seemed to have forgotten that I’m your boss! You show attitude towards me like that one more time and I’ll have you out of here before you know it! Now get lost!”

“Tch, the crap I get from this goddamn job!” 

I’m just about done with this. He’s right, I was an idiot for letting them escape so easily. I can’t say what came over me, usually it’s shoot on sight but this time my hands felt stiff, like I couldn’t move an inch. But being scolded for it by him makes it ten times more annoying. Shit, I really could’ve lost my job in there. I always get irrational around that man, he’s probably the worst possible person to have as a boss. He’s good at the job, I have to admit, but he’s such a stick in the mud. I have to hold myself back from punching him in his stupid face every day.

I drop my locker keys in the tray and leave the station. The fresh air is relieving but my heart feels heavy when I remember this mornings events. There’s a reason I’d been so thrown off, and the message on my phone brings back the memory.

‘I’ve taken all my stuff, the apartments all yours.’

Goddammit. Why today of all days? What had I even done wrong? We’d been going out for nearly three years and he dumps me for ‘work reasons’.

‘Every minute of the fucking day you talk about this case! I get it’s important to you but aren’t I? I’ve had enough of it. Why are we even together if we’re not gonna act like a real couple?’ Was what he’d said this morning. It’s a pathetic reason, there’s most likely another girl in the picture, but I’m numb to getting cheated on at this point.

The case has been on my mind a whole lot recently. I’d never been so close to getting them locked up in all my months since joining the case. It became such a prominent part of my life that I got obsessed with it. Some days I even forgot I had a boyfriend. 

I don’t know if I’m happy about being dumped, it sucks but I feel kind of relieved in some sick way. I loved him, I really did. I just didn’t think he was husband material, he also snored way too much. I think if he hadn’t done it, I would’ve done it eventually. It was a decent two and a half years but it would eventually run its course. Now I have time on my hands and an apartment to myself. It’s a win win situation.

I don’t reply to the message. I don’t know wether I’m more sad about being dumped or missing out on the biggest arrest of my career. Either way, I feel like total crap. I’m in desperate need of a drink. And right on cue my phone rings. 

“Krista, hey!”

“Hey girl, you have to get your ass over here! We’re having a party! It’s my birthday!” 

Shit, I completely forgot about Krista’s birthday. She’d been bugging me about it all week and telling me that her friend from high school was back in town again. She also said I had to be there. This is probably why everyone had already left after I clocked out.

“Krista have you been drinking?”

“What? Me? Never!” She says, her slurry words answering my question for me. “You have to come though, everyone at the office is there too and we’ve brought some friends.”

“Fine fine, I’ll be right over, let me get changed first.”

“Woooh!” I can hear voices from behind the line and it sounds like they’re having fun. Maybe I should go, I’m single and free now, so why not?

When I get home, the apartment is completely empty. He’s really moved out, it’s honestly laughable. The place is naturally a mess but that’s something I can worry about later. I instantly realise that I put up with so much of his crap because I genuinely thought I liked the guy. But now that I think about it, he was a slob, hopefully his new girl won’t have too much of a hard time.

I choose the first dress in my closet and throw it on, along with some earrings: if I’m gonna go to a party I might as well look presentable. It’s been a long day and I’m physically exhausted and drained but a night out with friends wouldn’t hurt. By the time I get there it’s past 10pm but Krista’s enormous house is still bustling with life. Upon entrance, there’s a makeshift bar set up in the corner and I spot Jean mixing up some unholy combinations of drinks and handing it to someone who downs it in one go.

“Hey Jean, I didn’t see you at work today.”

“It’s my day off. Nice to see you showed up to something other than book club. The usual?” Jean says picking up a glass and an unopened bottle of vodka and Fanta. A very peculiar mix but the taste is no joke.

“A little stronger this time please.” I say, taking a seat at one of the chairs on the island.

He laughs at this, “Damn, rough day?”

“You bet.” I reply with a small sigh, running my hand through my hair as he fills up half a glass with Fanta followed by three vodka shots instead of the usual two and hands it to me. 

“I still don’t know how you can drink that.”

“Ah well, it’s good, don’t knock it til you try it.”

“Guessing you got chewed out by the boss.”

I roll my eyes, “That prick, one day I’ll really punch him in the face.”

“And lose your job while you’re at it.”

“It’ll be worth it. By the way, I also got dumped.”

The lack of surprise in his expression tells me that he probably saw it coming too, “Well, that sucks. But to be honest, I never liked him.”

“You know what they say, drinking takes your mind off heartbreak.” I say with a little smile, gulping down my drink in one go.”

“Always the comedian aren’t we.”

And instantly I feel cheered up and my mood has taken a complete turn. The doorbell rings again and I decide to take my drink to the living room where everyone else is sat.

A scream is the last thing I expect to hear as Krista rushes to the door, “Eren, oh my god! I didn’t think you’d come!”

“I wouldn’t miss it. Happy birthday.” His voice is deep, and it has a very smooth tone to it, like the seducers voice in the movies.

It sounds like this Eren guy is quite the popular one around here, because everyone looks pretty happy to see him. When he walks into the living room with Christa I’m stunned at how good looking he is. Tall, dark brown hair and green eyes. He’s wearing a short sleeve shirt and you can see he’s got a good build, his arms are relaxed but you can still see the muscle on them. 

“I nearly forgot, I want you to meet a friend of mine.” Krista says when she spots me sat down. She grabs Eren’s arm and pulls him towards me. “This is Eren, we were classmates in high school.”

He looks at me shortly, his eyes darting all over my body and resting on the drink in my hand, “Hi.”

I introduce myself a little hesitantly, this guy totally just stared me down and introduced himself so bluntly. I’m not the best at first impressions but he doesn’t seem too approachable. 

“Hey, you idiot, don’t be so blunt.” Krista says, jokingly pulling his ear like a mom. “He’s trying too hard to act all tough but he’s really just a softie!” 

“Honestly, Krista, don’t embarrass me.” He mumbles and his ears have gone a little red. It makes me wonder what kind of relationship they have since they’re being a little too friendly with each other. 

“So... are you two...?”

Krista looks shocked, they both do, “Oh my god, no! We’re just really good friends, we were prom king and queen in high school, ah, back in the days! You still had your short hair, you looked like a total stoner back then but you’ve cleaned up a little, haven’t you Mr Yeager?”

He laughs a little, “Don’t go exposing me like that.”

“Hey, your highnesses, we’re playing truth or dare!” 

Suddenly I feel very out of place, everyone seems to know each other and I feel like an outsider. This feels more like a a high school reunion than a birthday party and it makes me feel kinda uncomfortable. Eren and Krista go over to another seat and they’re like that for the entirety of the game. I can’t explain why but it really irritates me, I love Krista and I’m well aware she’s a very physical touch kind of person, it’s basically her love language. What I really find irritating is how her handsome stranger friend is completely welcoming all the attention. I don’t really understand why I’m so hung up over it, it’s really none of my business and they did insist they were only friends.

“Hey daydreamer, it’s your turn.” I’m snapped out of my little bubble of overthinking by Mikasa, who looks just as irritated as I am. From what I’ve heard at work she’s turned down every single guy that’s asked her out because she’s still hung up over her ‘high school crush’ who apparently never really paid her that much attention in the relationship aspect. Now that I’m here, it’s not difficult to put two and two together.

“Oh shit, yeah, ummm... Jean, kiss, marry, kill out of all the girls.” I ask. I personally think it’s a good dare, even though it’s on the safer side. It seems like that’s an ongoing trend for me, but then again, living on the edge is one of the things that unsettle me the most.

I can see Hitch looking at Jean as if any wrong move would result in trouble and he thinks for a long time before speaking.

“I think I’d kiss Sasha because she’s one of my oldest friends and I don’t know where I’d be if she wasn’t there yelling at me all the time.” He says, standing to give Sasha a kiss on the cheek before she pulls away and returns to the bag of chips she had been devouring.

“Aww, eye... wuv you too.” Sasha says, her words muffled by the food in her mouth.

“It’s obvious who I’d marry but she probably wants an explanation so here goes. She makes me the happiest person on earth and I can’t imagine a life without her. God, this is so soppy. So, I’d marry Hitch.”

It’s exactly they type of way I’d expected someone like Jean to propose but I must admit Hitch is one lucky girl. He then takes off the smallest ring on his finger and slips it onto Hitch’s middle finger (the wrong finger to put it on). The ring still looks huge compared to her finger but she’s looking at it like it’s priceless. Her usual composed, nonchalant air has completely dropped but she doesn’t seem to care. She kisses him shortly on the lips before hugging him. I’ve never seen her smile so much. 

Hitch and Jean are college sweethearts, and they were on and off for a few years before deciding to officially date two years ago. 

We clearly have a good audience because everyone claps like it’s an actual proposal. 

“I love you too. But if your proposal speech isn’t as good as this, we’ll have issues.” She says.

“You’re saying you’d marry me?” Jean says, his eyebrow raised.

“Don’t push your luck.” 

“Do you guys have to be so handsy? Some of us are single here.” Krista says, completely ruining the mood. Ymir’s reaction to this especially shocked me, this was the first time I’d seen her look anything aside from pissed off, and we’ve worked together for nearly three years.

“Oh, and I would kill Mikasa, ‘cuz she rejected me when we were still in school.” Jean announced confidently.

Mikasa simply rolls her eyes, she doesn’t look mad, she looks mildly amused, “Don’t be a bitch, Jean. And besides, you couldn’t kill me even if you wanted to.”

“You hear that Hitch? He said he loves you. You guys are so grown up.”

“Hange! You came!” 

“Are you kidding? I wouldn’t miss the birthday of my favourite employee. I can’t stay too long though, I’m meeting with someone soon. You kids shouldn’t stay up too late.”

I pretend not to notice the apparent favouritism but then again, Krista always brings Hange a coffee in the morning, so of course there’d be a bias. 

“You can call it a party you know.” Connie says in a teasing tone.

“I’d rather not.” Hange says, sounding as if they were trying not to join in on the fun.

Krista raises an eyebrow, “Who’re you meeting?” 

“Oh it’s nobody important, just an old friend.” They say, smiling like the responsible adult they weren’t. 

“If that was the case why are they all dressed up.” Krista whispers to me. I didn’t even notice when she’d moved to the spot right next to me, that girl slips around like a spy, and then what she said kinda hits me. As interesting as trying to discover Hange’s potential love interest may be, It’s really none of my business to pry into a superior’s personal life so I let the news fly over my head. 

“You’re too nosy for your own good.”

“It’s not being nosy, it’s simply curiosity darling.” She replies, winking at me before going off to pester Hange. As I turn away, I can see Ymir giving me a look that’s far from friendly. I really don’t know what her issue with me is but she’s never liked me. Everyone here seems to have a lot of pent up annoyance at one thing or the other. 

The rest of the game went on and the only eventful discovery we made was finding Connie’s six year old tinder profile with some pretty concerning pictures, which were probably the reason he never got any matches. And for the rest of the night Sasha had a field day with the information. 

I noticed that Eren had remained mostly reserved the entire night since Krista had gone off to bother someone else, occasionally engaging in small conversations with everyone else but mostly looking down at his phone, clearly immersed in an enjoyable text conversation judging by the number of times he’d smiled at his phone. And as much as I tried not to, every now and then my eyes would dart over to where he was sat and just kinda... stared at him.

All in all, I feel a little nauseous, presumably a result of the ungodly food and drink mixes I’d eaten. It’s hot and we’re all pretty cramped inside this one room. I need to get out before the claustrophobia fully kicks in.

“I don’t know about anyone else, but I’m exhausted.” I say, standing up and tugging my dress down, pretending not to notice someone glance at my thighs then look away.

“You can’t leave now! At least do one more dare, pleaseeee?” Krista says, tugging at my arm. Since the party began, she’s had a few too many drinks and it’s definitely starting to show.

I sigh, “I’m just going out to get some air, I’ll be back soon.” 

I manage to slip out of the room, finding Jean’s jacket he’d carelessly left on the floor and delving into the front pocket for a cigarette and lighter. It’s not the healthiest habit, and I’ve tried to quit but sometimes I just need to release some stress. It’s therapeutic.

I make my way to the patio outside. I didn’t realise it was this cold outside and I instantly regret my decision to leave Jean’s jacket inside instead of putting it on. He wouldn’t have minded, he’s like an older brother to me.

I switch on my phone and read through the messages I hadn’t read earlier. There’s one from my mom, I’m not sure if I want to read it because it’ll make my guilt one hundred times worse than it already is. I know I shouldn’t have snapped at her like that, she’s perfectly at liberty to remarry whoever she wants and getting upset at her for it was so fucking selfish of me to do. It’s just been difficult to fully comprehend the fact that mom was moving on from dad. I guess I should apologise to her, I ring her number and there’s no answer: it’s nearly 1am so naturally she wouldn’t be up. I think sending a voicemail is my silly way of avoiding actually talking to her after the way I’d acted earlier when she’d told me about her fiancé.

“Hey mom, it’s me. I know it’s crazy of me to be calling you at 1am but I just wanted to say it now before I avoid the situation any more than I already have been. I love you so so much and whatever you choose to do is perfectly okay. I’m sorry for how I reacted earlier, it was insensitive and selfish of me because I still miss dad. And I know you do too but you’re allowed to find love again, I’d love to meet David soon and I just wanted to say that I am so happy for you, because you deserve to find love again. I... I think that’s all I wanted to say, so uh- call me back okay? I love you, bye.”

Ah shit, I’m tearing up a little, I’m overly emotional when it comes to apologising to people. But I’m glad I got that off my chest, I guess I’m gonna have a stepdad. I remember the cigarette I stole from Jean is still in my hand so I light it and take a deep drag of it, instantly feeling my shoulders relax.

I tense up again when I hear the sound of someone stepping on what sounds like broken glass: I’m not alone. “Hey, who’s there?”

I don’t know who I’d expected it to be but I didn’t expect to see a rather flustered Eren standing near the patio door like he’d just got there. His face had a red tint to it from the cold and he had thrown on some indoor slippers and a hoodie.

“Shit, I’m sorry for eavesdropping, you sounded like you were talking about something important so I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“It’s alright.” I say, and it’s cute to see him relax a little, evidently relieved, and I’m surprised by how easy he is to read, especially after how blunt and frankly standoffish he was when we were first introduced, “D’ya wanna sit?” I ask, moving over a little to make some space. 

He just nods and sits quite a distance from me but not far enough to not smell the alcohol mixed with the smell of freshly washed clothes. He tucks some stray strands of hair behind his ear before retrieving a vape from his back pocket. I suddenly no longer want to finish my own cigarette. I watch, baffled at how elegant he looks as he takes a long drag of it and lets it out, releasing large white tufts of smoke, which upon further inspection, I realise is scented.

“Cherry.” I say before I even realise.

He looks at me and his lips curve into a grin, “Nice, right?” He says, a smooth laugh rolling off his tongue.

“I didn’t know there was a cherry one.”

“Honestly, neither did I ‘til this morning.”

“Ah.”

The small talk is killing me, I’m no good at making conversation but I don’t want us to sit in silence either. 

“So... why’d you leave earlier?” He asks and I’m so grateful that at least one of us was confident enough to make conversation. 

“I dunno, I guess I just wanted a change of scenery, I guess I’m not much of a party person, you?”

“Hm, same as you.”

Another silence, but it’s not as awkward as the last one. We both sit there, with Eren occasionally taking a few puffs of the vape in his hand. It’s hypnotising watching the cherry scented clouds of smoke disperse into the night and for a while, I can’t take my eyes off it. 

The sky is clearer today than it has been for some time, the stars are sparking quite vividly. I look up at Eren again, taking a moment to really look at him. I have to admit, he is very beautiful, he’s got a nice sharp face with a jawline that could cut me. His hair is messy, but tied back in a chaotically elegant way, as if it’s intended to look like that. It strangely reminds me of a prince in a storybook. He looks tired though, his eyes are slightly sunken, and he looks like he hasn’t had a good nights sleep for some time. 

“Uhh... so- what do you do for a living?” I say and cringe internally at how stupid of a question it is.

He doesn’t seem to mind and he smiles again, and I notice that he’s got one tooth that’s very slightly crooked, it makes him look younger whenever he smiles and for some reason I find that adorable.

“I’m in forensics, but I’m currently working in the informations division in Trost for extra experience.”

For some reason he doesn’t sound particularly happy about it. It’s a good job, and it’s well paying, but judging by the tone he said it all in, it sounded like the last job he’d wanted to be doing.

“What about you?”

“I’m a detective.”

“Wow.”

I’m confused, once again his tone is very misleading, wether intentional or not. “Is that a good wow, or-“

He laughs again, “Nothing like that, you just didn’t strike me as the type.”

“The type to do what?”

“To be a detective, you look like a doctor.”

I don’t know what to say so I just laugh.

“I sound ridiculous, don’t mind me.” He says, his eyes darting to the vape in his hand, “I don’t know what I’m saying sometimes, it’s silly.” 

It feels like I’ve seen two different sides to him, but both sides are so contrasting to the other it’s hard to tell which one is really him. One minute he’s unreadable and then the next he’s flustered and acts like a little kid.

“To be honest,” He starts, making me jump a little, “If I think about it, daily life is too restricting. To me, the same cycle constantly repeating itself is boring, like being trapped behind walls, and it sucks.”

“I see.”

“Which is why I quit my job this morning.”

I’m shocked, I wasn’t expecting that. “Wh-why?”

He shrugs, “I wanted a different outlook on things, it was probably a dumb decision but that’s something to worry about another day.”

It’s carefree and reckless, and I’m not a fan of it. He has so much potential. 

“What about you? What’s your outlook on life?” He says, but his eyes are flat, as if they’re lost in thought. 

I don’t give myself a minute to collect my thoughts, “I think, that life should have a structure. Else it would never really be stable, right? Living life without a plan is a dangerous mindset in my opinion, I’ve seen a lot of talented people crash and burn because they sought after something well beyond their reach. It’s dumb to throw away everything without a guarantee that things will go well, it’s almost suicidal.” 

It’s a lot more than I’d expected myself to say and he’s quiet for some time, his eyes look glazed, as if he’s spaced out a little. We’ve barely been talking for ten minutes but Eren Yeager is suddenly impossible to read, and it’s kind of unsettling. When he eventually speaks, it catches me off guard.

“You have a point, but, is stability really as necessary as you think?”

“Of course! How else can you have a normal life?”

He grins at me, but his smile looks sad. It doesn’t even occur to me that what I said could’ve hurt his feelings. He doesn’t say anything though, he simply stares up at the eerily clear sky before us for some time, “Hahah, yeah. I guess you’re right.”

I don’t know what to say so I don’t say anything. I only realise how narrow minded my words were after I’d said them and I feel like shit for letting that come out of my mouth. I want to apologise but I don’t know where to start.

The difference between him and me is that I like to put everything I have to do in order. I like everything in the right place at the right time and it’s the way I’ve lived my life since I left home. It’s probably the reason I feel so anxious being around him sometimes, because as far as I know, Eren Yeager lives life without a care in the world. And I don’t know wether it’s putting me off or making me like him more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, I AM SO SORRY for not uploading this chapter, it’s been sitting in the drafts for weeks. It’s my fault for being lazy but I promise the updates will come a lot quicker now!

I’m not too sure how long we’re sat there for but we’re there for a long time, not saying a word to each other. I want to disappear, but at the same time I also want to apologise to him about what I’d said, I must’ve made myself sound very frigid. 

“So, I-“

“Hey! Are you two out here? Krista wants to take pictures!”

Eren gets up, and I’m relieved when he smiles at me just like he did earlier, “We should head back in,” His eyes flicker down to the lit cigarette that I had forgotten was still in my hand, picking it up and stubbing it out with the heel of his foot, “Those are real bad for you y’know.”

“It’s a coping mechanism.”

“I suggest finding a new one.” 

“Thanks for the advice, stoner.” I say, and hearing him laugh at my unfunny reply is such a relief for me.

We go back inside and were instantly swamped by everyone trying to squeeze past each other for a spot in the picture. To get everyone in the picture, Connie puts the camera on a 10 second timer and it’s chaos trying to get in position before the camera takes a slightly blurry but nice picture of everyone. 

A couple more drinks and Krista opening some of her birthday gifts later, a lot of people have already gone home. The last few stragglers are either passed out or trying to call a cab for the person passed out. I lost Eren in the crowd of people during the photos earlier, but I think he probably managed to slip away from the chaos.

I think tonight has really helped me forget about my crappy day up to the point where I’m considering staying over at Krista’s because I want to stay as far away from my apartment and my problems as I can.

“Thanks for tonight, I had the best birthday ever.” Krista’s taken the spot next to me and she leans her head on my shoulder. It seems like she’s calmed down a lot, it’s hard to believe she was practically bouncing off the walls earlier.

“I’m glad you had a good time.”

“I don’t feel so good, though, I think I might’ve overdone it.”

“You don’t say, come on, let’s go get you some water.” I say, offering my hand to Krista to help her up. She gets up, a little unsteadily and it’s then that she slaps her hand over her mouth.

“Krista? Are you okay?”

“I dunno, but I feel kinda... sic-“

The next thirty seconds is a blur to me, when I finally focus on what’s going on, my dress is covered in vomit, along with my shoes. 

“I am so... sorry-“

Krista doesn’t get to end her sentence because she’s passed out before she can finish. 

“Fuck.” 

I feel a little faint, the smell is awful and it’s making me wanna throw up. My stomach is churning unpleasantly and it’s then that I realise fully that I’m covered in vomit.

“Krista I’m gonna get going- oh.” I honestly didn’t expect Eren to still be here. He’s a little red faced from the cold and he’s got half a blunt balanced between his teeth. “What happened?”

“She uhh, she’s had a few too many.” I say, using my free hand to prop Krista up.

“Ah.”

It’s then that he walks over and lifts Krista up like she weighs nothing and lays her down on the couch on her side, covering her up with a throw nearby, “You gotta take a shower and change your clothes.” He then says to me, making me remember once again that I’m still covered in puke. 

Krista’s house has around six bathrooms, but finding just one of them turns out to be quite the quest. It feels like I’m constantly walking in circles but after a couple minutes I find one in one of the ground floor bedrooms. 

It’s a lot of work to manoeuvre my dress off without getting anything on me and after getting the dress off I rinse it out a little in the sink. It’s a shame really, I actually kinda liked that dress. My now ex-boyfriend got it for me on our second anniversary, back when he still took things like that seriously. Maybe Krista did me a favour by throwing up on it, it’s probably a sign. He was a shitty boyfriend in the late game but he had good taste.

“Uh... I found some spare towels in a closet that you can use-“

I don’t expect the door to swing open. It takes a ridiculously long time to process what’s going on and by the time I do I’m sure he’s already had a good long look at me, standing there completely naked.

Eren turns away like he’s been shot, “Sorry, I thought you’d be in the shower. I- uhh... here,” he tosses me the towel, “I’ll just wait outside.”

I don’t even know what to say, even breathing feels awkward.

“Thanks for the towel.”

Even as I’m standing in the shower it feels like anything I do is awkward, I have to say this was the quickest I’ve ever let a guy see me completely naked. 

“I’m sorry again for walking in like that, I probably should’ve knocked first.”

“Don’t worry about it, in hindsight I realise I probably should’ve locked the door so it’s my fault, sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologise,” He says, “If I’m being honest, the view wasn’t bad.”

I have the sudden urge to invite him in but stop myself.

“You, uh, we’re outside for a while. I thought you’d left.”

“Oh, I was talking to Mikasa, she’s a close friend of mine so we were just catching up.”

“That sounds fun.” I suddenly feel bad for Mikasa, because it sounds like she’s just been very badly friendzoned.

After I shower, I steal some of Krista’s clothes, she’s tiny so finding stuff that fits me is a real pain but I eventually find a set of ‘oversized’ stuff that fit me perfectly. Looking through her closet is like walking into a Gucci store, her family is practically royalty status here, so she’s pretty loaded. Till this day, I can’t make sense of the fact she still chooses to have a regular nine to five, but I guess her humbleness is the thing that makes her such a great person.

I’m pretty touched to see that Eren had waited for me to get ready, when I get a little closer to where he’s standing, I notice his eyes have a small tint of red to them, probably from the weed.

“I thought you’d left your stoner days in the past.” I joke, gesturing to his eyes.

He laughs a little, “It was only one hit, but everyone has their own bad habits.”

“That’s valid, I guess.”

“You’re still here? Go, I’ll stay here to keep an eye on Krista.” A voice from behind us says. Ymir looks me straight in the eye and rolls her eyes before turning to Eren, “Yeager, my lighter?”

“Shit, uhh, here.” Eren fumbles in his back pocket before tossing a lime green lighter back to Ymir.

“Thanks. You guys should get going.”

“Are you sure? You really don’t have to.” I ignore the eye roll and try to be polite, mostly because she’s my supervisor at work and I don’t want her to report me.

“Didn’t you bitches hear me? I said you can go.”

“Sure, thanks Ymir.” I say, deciding to leave before she snaps again. This is one hundred percent an excuse for her to spend some time alone with Krista, but I’m pretty sure the signs that the feelings between the two of them are mutual are there, since Krista’s the only person that Ymir doesn’t yell at.

“Did we just get kicked out?”

“Probably.”

“So, what do we do now?”

“I dunno, get food?”

“It’s three am, nothings open.” I say, and right on cue I spot the ‘open 24 hours’ sign glowing in the distance. I think Eren’s also spotted it because we have the same look on our faces. 

He looks at me and for once, I can read the smile on his face and I can’t help smiling too. 

He doesn’t have to say anything, because we’re already walking down to the convenience store down the road. It’s a small store, right on the corner of the street, and it looks really adorable decorated with little string fairy lights and a bell that tinkles when we enter.

Eren grabs a cart and smiles at me, “You want anything?”

And for the next ten minutes, we go round the whole store, talking and laughing as we buy snacks for the movie we’d decided to watch. I don’t really think any of us are fully conscious of the fact that it’s 3am in the morning. We end up stealing the cart and wheeling it to the nearest motel we can find on Google maps. The receptionist looks half asleep as she hands us our room key and gets very pissed off when we ditch the stolen shopping cart in the lobby. 

When we get to the room, we end up choosing ‘The Sound of Music’, to watch: a classic that we had both watched when we were kids. When we get to the room we take off our coats and shoes and turn the lights off to watch the movie. 

We’re less than halfway through the stash of snacks we bought for the movie but I notice he hasn’t really touched any of them.

“Here, try this one.” I say, handing him an apple flavoured popping candy.

“What is it?”

“You’ve never had popping candy before?”

“Not really, no. I’ve never really been one for candy.”

“Seriously? You’re missing out, they’re one of my favourites, try it and you’ll agree.”

I realise I forget to mention that you’re not supposed to put it all in your mouth at once, but it’s already too late because he’s tossed the entire pack into his mouth before I can say anything. His face at first is neutral, but then he winces a little.

“Oh wow, it really does pop.”

“Didn’t I tell you that.”

He laughs, “They’re alright but they’re not for me. Too sour.”

“They’re great, you just have terrible taste.”

He grins at me, his adorable crooked tooth showing, and then he downs a can of beer with little difficulty.

“Wow, that’s really strong.”

“I’ve always been good at holding my drink, and you?” He smirks at me, holding out a can to me. Initially, I didn’t plan on drinking anything because I know how I get when I drink too much and it’s not the nicest, and I’m still sobering up from the drinks at Krista’s, but I still down half the can nevertheless because yolo.

“This movie used to be one of my favourites when I was a kid, I used to have the biggest crush on the blonde boy, but I’d never admit it to myself back then.”

He laughs, “The nun was hot.”

“Oh? Is that your type?”

“What, catholics? Hahah, nah, I don’t really believe in things like god.”

He looks at me and there’s this slightly dazed smile on his face, “Are you drunk?”

I giggle, like a fool, I don’t even know what I’m saying anymore, “No, are you?”

“Of course not.” He’s leaning closer towards me and I can tell he’s about to kiss me so I do it first, very rudely shoving my tongue into his mouth. We’re making out before we know it, our hands are all over each other, I have fistfuls of his shirt in my hand and I pull him closer, my tongue going deeper into his mouth. His mouth tastes like beer and the popping candy we had earlier that he didn’t like.

It’s a sloppy kiss and when we break apart our lips are connected by a thin line of saliva. The minute we catch our breath we’re kissing again. I must be extremely drunk right now, because I would never do this if I was a little drunk but I have to admit, he is a very good kisser, he’s definitely done this a lot.

Everything happens so quickly from that moment on. His shirt’s off, and so is mine, discarded in the corner of the room. He nips at my bottom lip, and slips his tongue into my mouth for the briefest moment before leaving my lips and leaving kisses and bites on my neck. It sounds ridiculous but I can’t help feeling a little impatient, I didn’t expect him to be one to tease. I hate how this side of me acts sometimes, I sound so fucking stupid. My hands travel down his body, outlining the muscle on his arms, his torso is slender but there’s clearly a lot of muscle and I automatically assume he works out a lot.

His hands trail down to my waist and I shiver a little, not knowing wether it’s from his touch or the cold air coming in from the open window. Either way I’m too drunk to care.

Is this okay? Am I allowed to be doing this? Am I allowed to be enjoying this so much? How did we get to this? We only met a few hours ago but here we are, hooking up in a dinky motel. It doesn’t take much thought before I decide to blame all of this on the alcohol and enjoy myself.

Eren’s hand slips to the clasp of my bra, his hand lingering on that spot, “Can I?” 

I’m so touched by how gentle he’s being, I can tell there’s so much more he wants to do but he’s waiting for me to give him the green light and I find that so attractive. I nod and he takes the lead. It feels completely different from the half shy half assertive Eren I’ve been speaking to all night. He’s definitely done this several times before. He’s got a hard on, I can feel it against my thigh and it makes my knees feel weak: it’s big, very big.

“Wait.” I’m out of breath and it’s kinda embarrassing.

“Is everything okay?”

“It’s just that... I have work tomorrow.”

“Oh,” He doesn’t seem too fazed by what I’d said, instead he pulls a condom out of back pocket which makes me wonder if he carries those around wherever he goes, “I’ll just have to be gentle then.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the updates will definitely be faster from now onwards :)

I wake up and my head is buzzing, I can already feel the hangover headache kicking in as the events of last night clear up in my head. I got puked on, I left Krista’s house at two or maybe three am, went to a motel, watched a movie and then-

And then...

And then...

And then it hits me.

“Holy shit.”

I sit up, clearly a little too quickly because it feels like my head’s about to split in two. I shouldn’t have drank that much, I don’t know what got into me. 

It seems like Eren is gone. The room is clean and the curtains are open so I assume he must’ve cleaned up and left while I was still asleep. I don’t know why but for some reason it’s kinda disappointing. Maybe he regrets last night and never wants to see me ever again, maybe the post-nut clarity kicked in and he dipped. Maybe he was only entertaining my bad flirting skills because he wanted to sleep with me. Regardless, it’s a pretty shitty way to end my first one night stand in three years. 

After glancing at the digital clock on the ceiling, I realise I’m almost three hours late for my shift. I haven’t been late for work since like... ever, so this is a great start to my Tuesday morning.

When I try to stand up my legs almost fail on me, and it’s then that I realise that my entire lower half aches like crazy. And after he said he’d be gentle too, gentle my ass. I have to admit, the sex was really good, but it was kind of a jerk move to leave without saying anything.

I manage to stumble down to the lobby, clinging onto the railings to stop myself from falling. When I get there, the receptionist looks at me like a disappointed parent. She obviously knows what I was doing all night while she sat there working. The shopping cart we stole is still there, forgotten and discarded in the corner 

“Hey, uh, did a guy leave here earlier?”

“If you’re talking about the guy you came here with, he left an hour ago.”

“Oh, I see. Well can I check out? Let me just get my bag-“ And then it occurs to me that I’d left my purse, keys and even my car at Krista’s house.

“The bill for your stay has already been paid off.”

“Right... I’ll be on my way then.”

“I hope you enjoyed your stay,” She says, not sounding the slightest bit sincere, “Oh and just a heads up if you have plans of coming back here in the future: the walls are thin here, other rooms are able to hear the particularly... loud noises.”

I have never felt more embarrassed in my life. I’m so mortified I walk out of the hotel as fast as I can without looking awkward then make a run for it as soon as I’m out of sight. I make a mental note to never come near this place again to spare myself the possibility of running into the poor receptionist who’d spent the night listening to me having sex in the room above. 

This is all your fault, Eren Yeager.

I’m already late for work so I decide to abandon any plans of getting there quickly. The only thing I have on me is my phone so I use it’s last 15% of battery to google maps the direction to the station, which is conveniently only a thirty minute walk away. This is definitely the longest walk of shame I’ve ever had to do. I didn’t have time to take a shower and I’m still in Krista’s clothes from last night, now with the addition of the white button up shirt Eren had been wearing. This probably means he went home completely shirtless this morning and the thought of it brings a small smile to my face. 

“Dude did you even go home last night? You’re wearing the same clothes.” Is the first thing I hear when I get to the station. Connie smirks at me, tossing me my locker key. I’m surprised that they all managed to get here on time today, after the ungodly amount of alcohol they drank the other night.

“I didn’t go home,” I say, unlocking my locker and I pulling out the gun and taser inside and checking it’s bullets for maintenance.

“You have after-sex hair, did you hook up with someone?” Sasha chimes in, before focusing her attention to back the box of doughnuts that Connie had probably bought her on their way to work. 

“It’s not that bad, is it?” I say, running my hand self consciously through my hair. I had tried to tidy it up a little before I left.

“It looks like you’ve been through the woods.”

“Thanks for the brutal honesty Connie.”

“You’re welcome bestie.”

“A hookup right after a breakup though, you move fast.” Jean says, laughing. 

“Damn right, didn’t you get dumped like yesterday?”

“Talk about a rebound.” Connie says and they all start laughing.

“God, you all suck.” I mutter to myself, rolling my eyes. Those three always go into excessive amounts of detail about anything and everything.

“So who was it?” Hitch asks me.

“It’s nobody, really, and it’s not happening again.”

“The look on your face says otherwise, you can tell us, we won’t judge?”

“Do we know them?”

“Was it someone at Krista’s?”

There’s a prolonged silence after I nod and they all exchange looks of shock before beginning to list every name that they could remember.

“Was it Eren?”

I must be a terrible liar, because my reaction gives me away as soon as I hear the name. 

“Seriously?”

I don’t like how silent it is, they’re looking at me like I’ve broken the law. “Before any of you start hounding me, we were pretty drunk and it didn’t mean anything.”

“Oh that’s not the problem, it’s just that if Mikasa found out about it, she’d flip.”

I’d completely forgotten about Mikasa. We don’t talk much, mostly because she’s a really quiet person, but now I suddenly feel like shit. But, she’s not his girlfriend, so what reason do I have for feeling guilty?

“Well... uh, we’re just... not gonna tell her, problem solved. So can we please talk about something else?”

And with that, the topic swiftly changes. I sit at my desk and check through the emails on my computer. Nothing new except my bank statement and my landlord complaining about the rent that I’m certain I paid last week. I’ve started thinking of moving somewhere smaller: that thirty minute walk here gave me a lot of time to think about things and I think I’d be better off living somewhere smaller since it’s just me living in the apartment now and paying that much rent on my own every month will leech all my savings.

“Hey, you’re on patrol duty for the week.” Jean says to me, looking over my desk at my emails.

“Seriously? Patrol is so boring, and for the whole week? You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“The boss wants you to look at this case afterwards.” He says, dropping a case file on my desk, “Though he doesn’t seem very happy with ya right now, not after the fiasco that was yesterday. I’d give him a few days to cool off.”

I flinch at the memory of yesterday: I really didn’t need to be reminded of it. I take the file that Jean dropped onto my desk and open it, scanning through it carefully.

“A drug bust? This has nothing to do with the current case!”

He thinks for a moment, “That is strange though. You’re the leading investigator for yesterday’s case but you’re doing this instead.”

“You’re not saying he’s taken me off the case?”

He shrugs, “Not a clue, I’m just the messenger.”

Hearing that I might’ve been dropped from my debut case makes me slightly annoyed, “I get it, I screwed up yesterday but that doesn’t qualify for a demotion.”

“It’s probably because you gave him attitude, the boss hates disrespect.”

I scoff, “That man needs a hobby.”

“He needs to get laid.”

“He’d have you hung drawn and quartered if he heard that.” I say, laughing.

“Ah, he is something else indeed.”

“He’s infuriating, that’s for sure.”

Jean smirks, “Everyone knows you’re his favourite though.”

“Not this again.” I say, sighing.

“Compared to how he treats everyone else, he loves you!”

“He’s tried to fire me about seven times!”

“Only because you’re the only one who doesn’t listen to him. Besides, the reason you haven’t been fired yet is favouritism.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. He can’t stand me and the feeling’s mutual.”

“You think he’s attractive though, don’t you?”

I almost choke on my instant coffee, “Jean oh my god, no! He’s like sixty.”

“Who cares! He’s got stacks of money, you’d be set for life, so just seduce him and put us out of our misery, because in case you didn’t know, we are suffering.”

“That’s materialistic, I couldn’t do that.” The idea of becoming a grandma at twenty five makes me shiver.

He scoffs, stifling a laugh, “Says the saint who hooked up with someone the day of their breakup.”

“Don’t bring that up.”

“Okay, Ms Perfect.”

“I’m taking your car by the way, this week is gonna be boring.” I say, grabbing his keys and a jacket I’d conveniently left on my chair the other day.

“Later. Oh, and can I stay at your place for a few days—“

“Absolutely not.” Whenever any of them asked to stay at my place, it usually meant they’d argued about something stupid again. 

“Aw please?”

“No, apologise to Hitch.”

He folded his arms defiantly, “After she insulted my haircut? No way.”

“Stop being childish. Your haircut sucks anyway, horseface, now go make up with your girlfriend.”

Jean pulls a face, “That bad attitude of yours is what got you dumped.”

“Fuck off, Jean. ” I say, rolling my eyes, leaving through the back entrance towards the car park. I hear him laugh before going inside again, asshole.

“Hey! You’re still down for drinks tonight right?” Jean yells, poking his head out the window, waving his hand to get my attention.

I sigh. After today, the first thing I want to do is go home, but another night out would be fun. Those guys never seem to get tired of going out.

“Sure.”


End file.
